


She Needs Your Help

by i_want_a_bracken_to_my_kendra



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala Week, Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, something i wrote for anidala week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_a_bracken_to_my_kendra/pseuds/i_want_a_bracken_to_my_kendra
Summary: A missing scene where Anakin asks Padmé to represent Ahsoka at her trial.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 64





	She Needs Your Help

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Anidala week 2020. I hope you enjoy!

“Padmé?”

Anakin’s voice was frantic as it drifted into the apartment. Padmé looked up from the datapad she was working on, surprised that Anakin had come home so early. That didn’t in any way mean she wasn’t excited to see him. Frankly she could never see enough of him, but something seemed wrong.

“Padmé, Angel are you here?” 

Not only did Anakin sound frantic, but he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Padmé was extremely worried now. Anakin had always kept his emotions close to his chest until he hit his breaking point. Well, she thought, it looks like his breaking point is upon us. 

“Are you alright Ani?” Padmé called as she stood up from her desk and walked into the main area of the apartment. 

He is not ok was the first think she thought when she saw him. 

Anakin was standing just inside the apartments lightly out of breath, and he looked ready to collapse. From the look of him,Padmé wouldn’t have been surprised if he ran all the way here from the temple.

“I need your help,” was Anakin’s response as she gently guided him to the couch. As soon as they were both seated he practically curled up in her lap. As soon as Padmé got over her original shock she began to rub soothing circles with one hand into his back, and used the other to comb her fingers through his hair. 

“What can I help you with?” Padmé’s voice was soothing as she held her husband.

“I’m fine, it’s Ahsoka that needs you,” Anakin was trembling as he spoke. This is really not good, Padmé thought to herself.

“What’s wrong with Ahsoka? The last I heard you two were working together on the investigation of the bombings at the temple?”

“She’s been arrested,” was his reply as he wrung his hands together. “The suspect she was interrogating was force choked while she was in the room. The guards then arrested her, but she ran away to the lower levels and...” he trailed off when he took in the look on his wife’s face.

“Anakin ,why would she run? That makes her look even more guilty,” Padmé felt horrible saying it, but it was the truth. However the truth did nothing to calm her husband.

“I know what it looks like!” He exclaimed as he began pacing the room, “But that doesn’t mean she’s guilty. I know Ashoka and she would never do something like this”

“I know Anakin. I know she would never hurt anyone. She’s still only a child. But you have to realize what this looks like, and acknowledge that other people won’t be so quick to trust your padawan,” Anakin calmed down as he listen to his wife’s words. His pacing slowed as he walked back over to the couch. He sat back down and clutched tightly to Padmé’s hand as he continued telling her about what happens to Ahsoka.

“They found her in an abandoned warehouse with the same nanobots that were used to bomb the temple. After she was brought in the council threw her out of the order,” he paused for a moment to calm down before he continued in a softer tone.

“She’s now at the mercy of the military courts. She needs someone to represent her and I-I’m begging you please help her Padmé. I can’t lose another remember of my family,” the last few words were muffled as he wrapped his arms around Padmé.

“Of course Ani, of course i’ll help her. I know how much she means to you. Let’s get some food in you and then we can go down and save our Little ‘Soka”


End file.
